Monolith Productions/Summary
Not to be confused with Monolith Soft 1st Logo (1995) Nicknames: "Monolith M I", "Way of the Butcher", "Soylent Green" Logo: On a space background, 2 giant slabs pass us and rotate on their sides, with visible diagonal slopes. As the camera passes the slabs, metal faces emerge from the walls and the camera takes a sharp turn around and above the slabs, eventually rotating into place. This reveals a giant monolith with several cuts in it, forming a (very wonky-looking) "M" with several different details. Below it is the red text "M O N O L I T H" in a bold Impact-like font. The monolith shines with a pinkish sheen as it slowly zooms into FX/SFX: Early computer animation, and pretty impressive for MS-DOS. Music/Sounds: Low-toned drones are heard throughout, with metallic slashing noises and a quiet 5-note tune. A quiet sound of wind can be heard after the tune. Availability: Extinct. This was a pre-release animation for a technological demo. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1997-1998) Nicknames: "Monolith M II", "Helicopters & Searchlights", "Dark Laser" Logo: On a black background, fog can be seen drifting across the screen. This is before a laser carves out a triangle and 3 searchlights appear over the surface. Another triangle is drawn, followed by a inverted triangle, in which the screen flashes and reveals a refined version of the logo from before. The searchlights focus on the bottom of the monolith as "MONOLITH", this time in a slender font, emerges from the bottom with a relief effect. The laser then returns to write the word "PRODUCTIONS" in a different font, with steam coming off of it. The URL then appears below for a bit until it and the FX/SFX: The fog, lasers, and searchlights. Music/Sounds: Helicopter rotors and voice recordings can be heard throughout the logo. Laser sounds can also be heard and one final note is held out until the end. Availability: Scarce, seen on the US version of Rage of Mages. On the original Russian version, its replaced with the Nival and Buka logos. Also appeared on Blood 2 and Claw. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1998-2005) Nicknames: "The Gearbox", "Horror Factory (not the company)", "Zombie Factory" Logo: On a black background, a quick shot of a dimly lit gear quickly passes the screen before slowing down to normal speed. The gear then fades to some letters quickly passing over each other and zooming in, all in a stylized font. Another shot of the gear appears, but at a different angle and switches over to a quick pass over shot of the letters, making the word "MONOLITH". It then fades to a slab with the letters cut out of it, with smoke pouring out of it. More shots of the gear and letters follow before revealing a zombie-like figure moving in the smoke. Shots of the letters with the figure in it move across the screen before it suddenly rushes towards the screen multiple times, before finally zooming out to the text fully in frame. FX/SFX: The gears, the letters, the figure's movements. Music/Sounds: Sounds of gears, metal clanging, and the like before metallic swooshes take over at the end and suddenly stops, leaving a echo for a bit. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on several games, like The Operative: No One Lives Forever. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (October 17, 2005- ) Nickname: "Monolith Trapezium" Logo: On a black background, a red material slowly forms up and reveals the new Monolith logo, with is "MONOLITH" in a different stylized font than before and a off-center red trapezoid with another trapezoid cut into it, but having a different shape and facing the opposite way. The material forming the text slowly turns grey and a small light starts to emerge from the center. It then flashes, solidifying the logo and turning the background white, as well as the logo shaking for a bit. Variant:Some games have it still. FX/SFX: The logo forming, the flashing. Music/Sounds: A low wind sound, and, when the flash happens, a bass sound. Availability: Common. Seen on new games, starting with'' F.E.A.R''. Editor's Note: None.